Strands of Silver and Gold
by Lonewolf486
Summary: Chesta and the rest of the Slayers all work for Dilandau. They are guards at his home. Dilandau is getting married soon, everyone is happy. Until she comes back.


The Thief

Kira groaned as a sliver of the sun was beginning to rise. She put her arm over her eyes to shield it from the brightness. She rolled over causing the lump of fur, that was laying on her, to also groan as he got up. She stretched as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to her window peering outside. It was about 4 in the morning. She looked at the horizon and sighed.

"Gods it's early. It's going to be a long day."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black pair of cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt. She changed into her outfit and threw her pajamas onto her bed. She walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair into a tight bun. She grabbed a black face mask and a pair of black gloves off of her desk. She put them on then looked back at the lump laying on the floor.

"Come on Zeak, time to go to work."

A loud deafening alarm went off at the stone castle in the small town. The owner of the castle walked over to his window in his flamed boxers and growled at what he saw. Down below there was a silver wolf running back and forth the castle grounds. It seemed to be playing a game with the guards that were trying to catch it.

"Damn guards. Can't do anything right."

The owner, of the castle, grabbed his black bath robe and threw it on. He scowled as he walked out of his room heading for the Security room. He threw open the door to the room and saw the Head of Security leaning back in his chair laughing. He hit the laughing man on top of his head as he scolded him.

"Gatti, would you stop laughing for one minute and shut those damn alarms off until they catch that mangy mutt."

Gatti yelped from the pain of the surprise attack. He rubbed the top of his head as he frowned and apologized.

"Ow, right, sorry Dilandau."

He turned back around to face the monitors and hit a few buttons and the alarms went silent . He whirled around in his chair facing Dilandau.

"Better?"

"Yes. Ya know, if I hadn't served in Zaibach, what seemed like centuries, with you guys I never would have hired you to guard my place. What was I thinking. Now see that that animal is caught."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Kira crawled threw a large bay window on the second floor. She looked back out the window and chuckled.

"Watching that never gets old no matter how many times we do it. Guards are so predictable no matter what they are guarding."

She shifted her bag over her shoulder and looked around. She was in someones bedroom. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room. She ran her hand over the red velvety bedspread. She paced the room a few times looking at all the artifacts on the walls. She went over to a vanity mirror and rummaged threw the things on it. A couple things were left out. A few gems and jewels, that she put into her bag, a bunch of jewelry that looked somewhat valuable and a necklace that got Kira's attention. She whirled it around in her fingers. It was in the shape of wings. The wings were outlined in white jewels and in every line and curve of the wings were jewels to follow the way it went. Kira sighed as she put it and the other jewelry into her bag."Damn rich pricks."

As she looked around she spotted a small safe in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and examined it running her fingers over the door and lock. She pulled out an odd looking tool and went to work. A few moments later and there was a pop and the safe opened. There were a few papers in it that didn't look like much to Kira. They were in a different language that she was unfamiliar with. She shoved them into her bag figuring if they were good enough to keep in a safe they much be valuable.

Gatti looked at the screen of one of the monitors to his left. One of the silent alarms was set off in the master bedroom. He set three guards up to check it out. If something was missing Dilandau would kill him.

Kira threw her bag over her shoulder and took one more look around the room. She wished she could have made it to the treasury which was located somewhere else on the castle grounds. She didn't have time to try and figure out where. She sighed and walked over to the window and was about to go back out when three guards barged threw the doors.

"Stop where you are."

Kira stopped in her tracts and turned around staring at the blonde guard. "Chesta?"

She shook her head and jumped back out the window.

The three guards were shocked. They all knew who the voice belonged to but they couldn't believe it. It had been so long. Dallet and Migel exchanged looks as Chesta walked over to the window.

Kira climbed the ivy that lined the fence surrounding the castle. When she was on top of the fence she whistled and jumped down. The silver wolf joined her on the other side of the fence. Kira patted him on the head.

"Good job Zeak now lets get home."

Kira started to walk away but stopped and stared back at the window only to see Chesta staring back at her. She sighed and looked down in shame then took off in a sprint towards town.

Dallet, Migel, and Chesta walked back into the security room to find that Viole, Guimel, and Gatti were all waiting for them.

"What happened? You didn't catch the thief?"

None of the three said anything. Chesta sank downing into a chair and sighed. Not looking up from the spot on the floor he was staring at he replied,

"The thief was Kira."

Gatti turned around in his chair and saw the serious look on Chesta's face. "Wow. That's intense."

Viole shook his head. "Are you sure. I mean how do you know. She couldn't seriously be here after five years, could she?"

Chesta sighed. "Trust me it was Kira."

Kira changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a black and red long sleeved shirt. She threw her bag into the corner of the room and laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Zeak jumped up on top of the bed and laid down on top of her. She smiled at him but her smile soon faded.

Chesta walked into the dinning hall only to find Satori and Dilandau together. Satori noticed that he looked troubled. "Chesta, something wrong?"

He decided he would be the one to tell them that they had failed. "Well you see..." He was trying to think of the right words. "...earlier today, when Viole and Guimel and a few of the other guards were chasing the wolf?"

Dilandau was getting impatient. He snapped, " Yeah we remember. Get to the point!"

Chesta took a deep breath and said it all at once. " Well it turns out that that was just a diversion so the thief could hit the second floor master bedroom. Your room Lady Satori."

He decided it was better that he not tell them the part about it being Kira. He figured that Lady Satori didn't need anymore stress with this happening and the upcoming wedding but it was eating him alive inside.

Dilandau huffed. "Okay, well where is the thief? In the dungeon?"

Chesta grimaced. "Umm...well here's the thing. The thief went out the window before we had a chance to grab her."

Chesta sighed and stared at the ground.

Dilandau was about to smack Chesta when Satori shook her head. Dilandau sighed.

Satori walked over to Cheata and put a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked up at her. She noticed that his blue eyes seemed much bluer at that moment. "It's okay Chesta. No big deal. Material possessions are great but nothing I must have. It's really okay Chesta."

He chuckled a little knowing that she thought he was truly upset because he let the thief go. He was upset that he let the thief go. That he let her go five years ago that's what was really upsetting him.

Satori lifted his chin up so he was looking at her. "Chesta, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You look like you could use it."

Chesta sighed. "Thank you Lady Satori."

He got up and headed for the door of the Dinning Hall.

" And Chesta..."

Chesta stopped and turn to look at Satori. " Yes?"

She smiled. "Try not to dwell on this too much, okay?"

Chesta smiled a little but the smile faded pretty much as soon as it appeared. " You have no idea. Thanks again, Lady Satori."

Satori smiled as he walked out.

Dilandau looked at Satori. "What the hell was that all about?"

Satori stared at the spot where Chesta was. " He seemed to have more on his mind than just this little robbery. I wonder what is bothering him. "

Dilandau shrugged. "Who knows but I hope he gets over it quick. I hate sulking people."

Satori shook her head and playfully pushed Dilandau. " That's all you ever do you sulker you." She laughed as he crossed his arms and make a pouty face. Satori pointed out his pouty face. "See sulking!"

Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around Zeak.

"Oh boy, why now, why him, why?"

Zeak whined and licked Kira's face.

She petted his head and looked into his eyes. "Oh boy." She hugged him and pushed him off the bed. " I need to get some fresh air. Wanna go for a walk?"

Zeak jumped up happily. Kira did expect any other reaction from him. She walked out of the house and headed towards town with Zeak trailing behind her.

Chesta was walking threw the market when he spotted a very familiar wolf eating a piece of meat at a food stand. His eyes widened as the wolf's owner turned around to give him another piece of meat. Chesta followed them as they left the food stand but he couldn't keep up with them and lost her in the crowd.

Kira walked down an alleyway when four men circled her. Zeak began to growl, but Kira put a hand in front of his muzzle causing him to stop. They stopped circling her as one of the men stepped forward towards her. The man that stepped forward was a big muscular man about a foot taller than Kira. He works for a man that Kira had robbed and now the man wants his money back. The man let a grin spread across his face.

"Well looks like your spending more of Neal's money."

Kira smirked. "Actually I'm spend someone else's money. I spent all of Neal's."

The man cracked his knuckles in intimidation. "Well if you don't get Neal's money back soon you are going to have major problems."

Kira chuckled. "By who, you?"

The man didn't like the tone in her voice and smacked her in the face. Zeak leapt forward attacking the man. The man threw him at a wall. Zeak stumbled back up and made another leap at him. He knocked him to the floor and pointed his gun at the wolf.

Kira quickly commanded, " Zeak come."

Zeak got up and walked over to Kira. She knelt down and looked over his injures. His left front leg was tore up pretty badly and he could have had some internal injures from hitting the wall. Kira was pissed. She stood up and glared at the guy.

"How dare you. You ever try something like that again and you think I'll have major problems. Well your problems will be much more. Remember I am the one who managed to enter your 'highly' guarded mansion and steal twenty thousand dollars worth of jewels. So just think of what I can do if I put my mind to it. Do NOT test me. You have to sleep sometime. "

These guys were shocked. She had just been smacked by this rather large man and she just threatened him.

The guy shook his head and laughed. "I'll be back in a month. You better have his money then."

The four men walked out of the ally. Kira knelt back down to look at Zeak's wound again. She tore her right sleeve off and wrapped it around Zeak's leg. She put pressure on her now throbbing cheek. It didn't feel swollen but it sure did hurt. She stood up and watched as Zeak limped his way behind her.

Chesta saw Kira exiting the alley way and decided to follow her out of the market. Kira walked up a hill and watched as the sun was going down. Chesta couldn't get over how beautiful she looked standing on that hill watching the sun go down. Zeak began to growl but didn't leave Kira's side. Kira turned around to see why Zeak was growling viciously. Kira was shocked to see Chesta. She left the house to get her mind off of him and here he was before her. Her heart began to pound as she watched him walk up the hill towards her. Chesta stopped a few feet away from her in fear of being bitten by the wolf. He stared at her unaware of what to say hoping something would come to him.

Kira looked down at Zeak who was now snapping at Chesta. "Calm down boy. It's alright."

Kira knelt down and began to pet Zeak. Zeak relaxed a little but was a little unsure of what to do after the incident in the alley.

Chesta noticed that her cheek looked bruised and concern filled his voice.

"Kira what happened."

She answered with out hesitation, nor did she take her eyes off the wolf. "I got into a fight."

He laughed a little before adding, " Doesn't seem like you changed much."

There was a long silence before he said anything.

"Kira, why did you leave? Why didn't you stay?"

She looked up at him then returned her gaze to Zeak.

Chesta knelt down beside her and put his hand on her cheek to make her look at him, causing Zeak to growl.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter."

Kira removed his hand from her cheek as tears rolled down them. She wiped the tears from her eyes as quickly as possible. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"No. It does matter, but I...I..must go."

Kira stood up tears still trailing down her cheeks. She walked down the other side of the hill and after growling at Chesta once more Zeak followed after her. Chesta wanted to chase after her but, it was like something was holding his feet in place. He turned and headed back towards the castle.

Once Chesta was out of sight Kira made a run for it. She just wanted to get away. She made it home, flopped down on her bed, and dug her head into her pillow. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt so bad. She had missed him so much. She just kept thinking why. Why couldn't things be different? She pulled her head out of the pillow and rolled over staring at the ceiling. Zeak jumped up on the bed and laid down on her stomach. She wiped the tears away and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad I have you. I don't know what I would do without you."

She looked back at the ceiling and again tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Chesta."


End file.
